Destiny Part 2
by ameriker
Summary: This takes place immediately after the ending of the first part of Destiny


Destiny Part Two: The Gift  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, except Dr. Burke and Dr. Madison, belong to Bill Nuss and North Hall Productions. Please don't sue me, I have no money. (C) ameriker 2000  
  
Dedication: To all of you who have begged for more to this story. Thanks you guys! :)  
  
Summary: This takes place immediately after the ending of the first part of Destiny. If I gave away much more, you might not want to read it, lol!  
  
Enjoy and please send feedback!!!!   
  
******************  
  
The next morning, TC and Cory woke up after spending the night - at their own places.   
  
They arrived at work within 5 minutes of each other. Cory got there first.   
  
"Monica, is TC here yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," Monica replied.  
  
By the time she finished her sentence, TC was walking through the door and walked right   
  
over to Cory and Monica.   
  
"Good morning," TC said.   
  
"Morning Lt." Monica added.  
  
Not wanting her to catch on to their blossoming relationship, Cory asked TC if she could   
  
talk to him in his office about the new case they were working on.   
  
"Sure come on up," TC said, without hesitation.  
  
***************  
  
Once they were in TC's office, they were glad to be alone again.   
  
"Hey there," TC said smiling.  
  
"Hey yourself," said Cory reaching out to pull TC into a hug. "Did you have a good night   
  
last night?"  
  
"Kinda. I wish you could have stayed," TC responded.  
  
"I know. Me too. But I want to talk to Will before we move any further. Then it will be right for us, with nothing to worry about. Just you and me together," Cory assured him.  
  
"You're right. Have you talked to him yet today?" TC asked, hoping.  
  
"No, not yet. I was wondering if I could have the afternoon off, so I could talk to him,"   
  
Cory responded.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. The sooner you talk to him, the sooner we can be together," TC said.  
  
"My thoughts exactly," said Cory, moving into to kiss TC on the cheek.  
  
"Call me later," said TC as Cory moved towards the door.  
  
"Okay. Bye," replied Cory, smiling.  
  
"Bye."   
  
*****************  
  
Cory and Will met for lunch at the Waterfront Cafe. She was nervous, not sure how   
  
Will would react. But she knew she had to tell him. She loved TC. While waiting for their   
  
lunch, Cory decided it was the right time to start talking.   
  
"Will, there is something I need to tell you," Cory said, nervously.  
  
"Okay," he said, not knowing what to think, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine actually. But I have to tell you something important."  
  
"You're not in love with me are you?" Will asked.  
  
Cory sat there thinking maybe this wouldn't be as hard as she thought.   
  
"I'm sorry Will. I do care about you. A lot. But I'm not in love with you."  
  
"Is there someone else?"  
  
Cory just shook her head yes, not being able to look him in the eye.   
  
"Do I know who he is?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Its TC isn't it?"  
  
All Cory could say was yes. She didn't want to hurt Will, but she didn't want to lie to him   
  
either.  
  
"Actually, I'm not surprised. From what you have told me, you two have gone through   
  
a lot together," Will responded.  
  
"Are you mad?" asked Cory nervously.  
  
"I'm a little disappointed. I care about you a lot, Cory. But all I want for you to be   
  
happy. And if you are happy with TC, then that's all that matters."  
  
"I am very happy."  
  
"We will always be friends Cory."  
  
"I hope so Will."  
  
"Well, I better get going. I have to get back to work. There is always someone needing   
  
the D.A.'s office for something or another," Will told her, "Take care of yourself Cory."  
  
"You too."  
  
With that being said, Cory and Will went in separate directions.  
  
****************  
  
During that afternoon, TC had trouble concentrating on work. He wondered how the talk went between Cory and Will. He hoped he would be able to see her that night. When he got home, he saw his answering machine blinking. He pressed the button.  
  
"TC, hi its me. I'm home from lunch. Please call me when you get this message."  
  
TC was so glad she called. But he couldn't tell whether the news would be good or bad by the sound of her voice. Instead of calling her back, he decided he would go over to her apartment.  
  
*****************  
  
TC knocked on Cory's door. She wasn't surprised to see him there.   
  
"Hi! Come on in," said Cory, laughing. "Somehow, I knew you were going to come over."  
  
"I thought it would be better in person," said TC, "I couldn't stop thinking about it all   
  
day. I couldn't stop thinking about you."  
  
Cory went over to TC and kissed him, nearly taking his breath away. TC pulled away, looking at Cory, trying to tell what she was thinking.  
  
"I take it that its good news?" TC asked.  
  
"Very good news. He took it better than I thought. Actually, he said he wasn't surprised it was you," Cory laughed.  
  
"Really?" TC asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said he could just tell," said Cory, "so what now?"  
  
"I can think of a few things," said TC, pulling Cory closer.  
  
"Oh? Like what?" Cory asked, teasing TC.  
  
TC kissed Cory passionately, this time taking both their breaths away. Cory broke their kiss and lead them to the bedroom.  
  
***************  
  
TC and Cory spent the next few weeks very happy together. Enjoying each other, spending every moment they could together. This particular morning, TC was called in to work early. Cory was scheduled to go into work at 11. While she was waiting to leave for work, Cory decided she would straighten up a little around TC's house. There was no sign of Chris anywhere. Nothing to remind him of her. Cory still missed Chris. She knew TC did too, but with each passing day, they were missing her less.  
  
For some reason, Cory decided she would drive to work that day. She pulled out of TC's driveway, never seeing the speeding truck headed in her direction.  
  
****************  
  
TC was at the firehouse. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost 11. He thought that it was unusual, because Cory was usually to work 15 minutes early. He had a bad feeling something was wrong.  
  
"Has anyone seen Cory come in yet?" TC asked worried.  
  
"Not yet, Lt." Monica answered.  
  
In the meantime, Russ Granger had the television on. Suddenly, the show he had on was interrupted with a breaking news segment. He watched the segment not thinking much about it, until he saw TC's house. Then he saw the mangled car.  
  
"Lt. I think you had better see this!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh my God, that's Cory's car!" TC yelled, running out of the firehouse.  
  
Russ and Monica ran after him. But TC was already in his car and on his way to Cory, praying she was okay.  
  
***************  
  
TC got to his house just as they were putting Cory into the ambulance.   
  
"Cory! Cory!" TC yelled trying to get closer to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, you will have to stay back sir," said one of the paramedics.  
  
"Please, I'm Lt. TC Callaway, SMPD! She is my partner! I have to know if she is okay!"  
  
"We're not sure, but it right now, we have to get her to the hospital. She is unconscious,"   
  
said the paramedic.  
  
"Can I ride with her?" TC begged.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but we cant let you. Now we have to go! She needs to be in the hospital now!" said the other paramedic.  
  
"Alright, I'll follow!" TC said very frustrated.   
  
All he wanted to do was see her. To hold her hand. To tell her he loved her more than anything in this world.  
  
***************  
  
Once at the hospital, TC ran to the nurse's station in the Emergency Room.   
  
"I'm here for Cory McNamara. She was just brought in!" TC said, trying to hold back   
  
tears forming in his eyes.   
  
"The doctors are seeing her now. You'll have to wait here."  
  
The nurse pushed TC away from the doors as she went in and closed the door behind her. TC slumped down to the floor. He put his head to his hands and started to pray. She had to pull through, she just had to.   
  
"I can't lose her now. Please God, let her live, let her be okay," TC cried, letting the tears   
  
flow freely.  
  
***************  
  
Russ and Monica arrived at the hospital about 15 minutes after TC did. They let the Captain know what was going on and told him to send some people over to cover at the firehouse. They arrived at the Emergency Room and saw TC sitting on the floor.  
  
"Oh no, she has to be dead. Look at him. He looks so sad," said Monica.  
  
"He loves her. You can tell. If she is dead, he will never make it," said Russ.  
  
They slowly walked over to TC, hoping he wouldn't give them bad news.  
  
"Lt.?" Russ asked.  
  
"Granger, Harper. When did you get here?" TC asked, trying to wipe away his tears, hoping they wouldn't see them.  
  
Monica sensed this and said:  
  
"We just got here. How is she?"  
  
"They won't tell me anything. It's bad. I know it is. I can't lose her too. I just can't," TC cried.  
  
"We know, Lt. We know. We just have to pray and to think positive. If we can do that, she will pull through," Russ said, putting his hand on TC's shoulder.  
  
**************  
  
A half hour later, with still no word on Cory's condition, Monica's pager went off. She got up to call the station. A few minutes later, she returned.  
  
"I'm sorry Lt. but Russ and I have to get back to the station. The Captain needs us there.   
  
"Its okay. Thanks for everything you guys," TC said.  
  
"Keep us posted on Cory okay? And if you need anything let us know," said Russ.  
  
With that having been said, Monica and Russ headed towards the door. TC looked their way just as the doors opened and saw Will coming in. Will noticed TC too and veered right for TC.  
  
"TC, how is she?" Will asked, running towards TC.  
  
"I don't know. They won't tell me anything!" TC shouted, hoping the nurses and doctors would hear him.  
  
"Okay. I know you are worried, but you have to stay calm," Will told him.   
  
"I know. I just can't help it. She is my life. She is all I have."  
  
"And you are her life, so you have to stay strong for her," Will responded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be telling you about this," TC said, biting his tongue.  
  
"Hey, its ok. Even though she and I will never be romantically involved, we are still friends," Will said, "And I hope we can be friends too, TC."  
  
"Definitely man," TC said, holding out his hand to shake Will's.  
  
As the two men declared their friendship, the doctor came out of the closed doors.   
  
"Lt. Callaway? Im Dr. Burke."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She is doing fine. Nothing is broken and she is awake now. She has a bump on her head, but nothing permanent. And the baby is fine too."  
  
TC and Will looked at each other surprised.  
  
"What baby?" TC asked.  
  
"I take it this is a surprise?" asked Dr. Burke.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Will answered, as TC couldn't really speak.  
  
"Can I see her?" TC asked.  
  
"We're gonna get her moved up to a room and then you can see her. It will be about 20 minutes."  
  
"20 minutes?" TC said, anxious to see Cory.  
  
"Okay, thank you Dr. Burke," Will said, pulling on TC's arm.  
  
They watched Dr. Burke go back through the doors. Then TC looked at his arm and then at Will and asked:  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see her in a minute. We just have to wait," Will said, trying to keep him calm.  
  
"You're right," TC said, sitting down.  
  
"Well, there is no way its my baby," Will said, sighing.  
  
"Oh wow, then its mine. I mean, I know she hasn't been with anyone else," said TC, almost passing out.   
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just want to reassure you that while you and she were together, we weren't. While we were working on the Doll Gibson murder/Mia St. John case, Cory and I had some drinks at my place. We were talking about Chris, my ex-wife, and what things we were missing out in life and we starting dancing. One thing lead to another, and then the rest is history. Or at least it was until now."  
  
"I see," Will said, not surprised. Cory had already told him all of this. But he knew TC wanted to tell him. So he listened, knowing it would help get TC and his minds off of Cory for just a few minutes.  
  
"After that night, she wouldn't speak to me. That's when you and she got serious"  
  
"I knew something had to have happened between the two of you. I could tell. Because   
  
you two are great friends, best friends even. Even when you two argued about the case, I   
  
could see it," Will told him.  
  
"You could?"  
  
"Yeah and I'm really glad that even though there is no future with Cory and I, she will be with you."  
  
"Thanks Will," TC said, shaking hands once again with Will. "I'm really gonna be a dad!"  
  
"Congratulations," Will said, smiling. "Well, I better get going. I don't wanna leave, but   
  
work is really bad today. I'll check back later to see how she is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
****************  
  
While alone in the waiting room, TC paced the floor. He was still worried about Cory. He wanted to see her so bad. And the news about him being a father was a shock. He hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. But in the last 15 minutes he has known, he grew more happy.   
  
Soon, Dr. Burke came in.   
  
"You can see her now. She is doing okay. She is asking for you. I haven't told her about  
  
the baby yet. I thought you might want to do that," she told TC, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, definitely,"TC added.  
  
"Right this way."  
  
***************  
  
TC walked into Cory's room and sat down beside her bed. Cory was resting and he didn't  
  
want to disturb her. He had to touch her, to feel her warmth, to prove to himself she was really okay. He reached for her hand and slowly pulled it to his mouth for a gentle kiss.   
  
"TC? Is that you?" Cory said, still groggy.  
  
"Hey," TC replied, being reassured in this moment, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I got hit by a truck," Cory said, smiling.  
  
"That's not funny," TC said.  
  
"Sorry," Cory said, still smiling.  
  
Deep down, TC was just glad to see her smile. How he loved her smile.  
  
"Did the doctor say how I am? Permanent damage? That kind of thing?" she asked,   
  
hoping he would say no.  
  
"Dr. Burke says you are fine. Nothing is broken, just a bump on the head," TC says, stroking her hair off of the spot where the bruise is forming.  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
"Well, there was something else too...but its not because of the accident."  
  
"Well, actually, she said that, you...we...are going to have a baby."   
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Cory asked, starting to cry.   
  
"I swear. I would never lie to you. Especially about something like this," TC said, wanting to reassure her, but knew that it would take some time for it to sink in to her.  
  
"But last time, the doctor said I couldn't have anymore kids,"Cory cried.  
  
At that moment, Dr. Burke walked in.   
  
"I take it you have heard the news?" she asked.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure I'm really gonna have a baby?" Cory asked, needing to be reassured once more.  
  
"I'm very positive. I redid the test three times. Then we did an ultrasound to be sure."  
  
TC and Cory both were smiling now and both were crying. This was the best news.   
  
"And you are sure the baby is okay, after the accident and all?"  
  
"Yes, everything looks fine. But we are going to keep you here for a couple days for observation, to run some tests and keep an eye on the baby. Just to make sure things are doing good," Dr. Burke told her.  
  
"Okay, I think I can manage that," Cory said.  
  
"I will be back in a little while to see how you are."  
  
"Thank you for everything Dr. Burke," TC replied.  
  
"My pleasure," Dr. Burke said, walking towards the door.  
  
***************  
  
"Can you believe it? We are gonna be parents?" Cory said, starting to cry again.  
  
"What's wrong?" TC asked her, wiping away her tears.  
  
"I just never thought this was possible," she cried, "I never thought I could have another baby. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. I'm just so happy."  
  
"Don't get mad at me for saying this, but I think that when you lost the first baby, it was just God's way of saying that it wasn't the right time to have a baby and not the right guy to have it with."  
  
"You are right. Doug and I weren't in love. And he didn't want to be a father. But you do, I knew it from the minute you told me. There is no one in this world I would rather have as the father of my children."  
  
"I love you Cory," TC said, kissing her.  
  
"I love you too, Daddy," Cory said smiling.  
  
***************  
  
The next two days were filled with a lot of tests, each turning out fine. A lot of people stopped by to visit. Monica and Russ brought clothes from home for TC to change in to. He had insisted on staying every second at the hospital with Cory. Bobby and Teresa brought flowers. And Jamie brought by some home cooked food. None of them were told about the baby just yet. They wanted to wait until after three months to make sure everything would still be okay. Will also came by with a small teddy bear. Cory looked at him and then at TC, not knowing what to think.  
  
"It's okay, Cory. He was here when the doctor came out to tell me you were okay, and about the baby," TC told her.  
  
"Congratulations," Will said.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Well, I cant stay. I just wanted to see for myself that you were okay."  
  
"I'm going home in a little while. I cant wait."  
  
"Take care of yourself. Both of you," Will said, smiling.  
  
TC walked Will to the door.   
  
"Thanks again, man, for everything," TC told Will.  
  
"No problem," Will said, walking out the door and down the corridor.  
  
TC came back by Cory's bedside.   
  
"What was that all about?" she asked.  
  
"He kept me sane through the hardest day of my life. Not knowing if you were dead or alive. He kept me positive. I owe him for that."  
  
"I'm glad things are working out. For all of us," said Cory.  
  
"Me too."  
  
***************  
  
A few hours later, Dr. Burke came in to release Cory from the hospital and to give her instructions.  
  
"Now, I want you on total bedrest for the next three days. I took the liberty to schedule   
  
an appointment for you in three days to see the OB-GYN, Dr. Madison. And I want to see you again next week to check the bump on your head, okay?"  
  
"Okay, sounds like a plan."  
  
***************  
  
TC drove his car in front of his house. He was worried that it might bring back bad memories for Cory from the accident. Cory knew this was what he was thinking.   
  
"TC, I'm fine. I don't remember much about the accident. The only feelings I have about being here are good feelings. This is where we created this life," Cory reassured him, touching her stomach.  
  
She kissed TC on the cheek and together they walked into the house.  
  
****************  
  
Three days later, TC left the firehouse early to take Cory to her appointment with Dr. Madison. As they sat in the waiting room, they didn't talk much. They just held hands. They were too nervous to speak. This exam would make everything more of a reality. Nothing makes it more clear than seeing the tiny life on the ultrasound.   
  
Dr. Madison came out and led them to the examination room. She did the exam and began the ultrasound without saying much at all. TC and Cory started to get worried, not knowing if her not talking was a good sign or a bad one.   
  
Finally, TC couldn't take it anymore. He had to know and he knew Cory did too.  
  
"Doctor, is everything okay?"  
  
"Everything looks great. The baby's heart rate is strong. Everything looks fine,"   
  
she responded, "Sorry if I made you nervous. I was trying to see if I could see the sex of the baby."   
  
"Could you tell?" they asked her.  
  
"No, its still too little, but maybe by the next appointment."  
  
"How far along am I?" Cory asked.  
  
"Well, from the date you gave when the baby was conceived, you are two months along."  
  
"So we still have one more month before we can be sure everything is okay," Cory said, getting worried again. She couldn't lose this baby too.  
  
The doctor read Cory's chart again and wanted to talk about that with her.  
  
"I see you miscarried last year."  
  
"Yeah, um, last year. That's why this is such a surprise. I didn't think I could have anymore children."  
  
"Well, we are going to make extra sure that this baby is as healthy and strong," Dr. Madison assured her, "I see you are a Sgt. with the Santa Monica P.D. Bike Unit?"  
  
"Yeah," Cory smiled.  
  
"Well, you are going to have to tell your commanding officer that you will need to be on desk duty for the rest of your pregnancy."  
  
Cory looked at TC and said:  
  
"Got that Lt?"  
  
Dr. Madison looked at TC and said:  
  
"You are her commanding officer?"  
  
"Yeah," said TC.  
  
"That's great! You can make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous. And I want you to   
  
make sure she has no stress. Think you can handle that?" Dr. Madison asked him.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I can," TC smiled.  
  
***************  
  
Over the next six months, everything with Cory's pregnancy went smoothly. The baby was growing normally and its heartbeat stayed strong. TC and the rest of the unit made sure Cory followed the doctor's orders. They all knew how much TC and Cory loved that baby and didn't want anything bad to happen. Cory and TC also became engaged. They decided they would wait until after the baby was born to get married. They want to have him or her in the wedding with them.  
  
***************  
  
When Cory was 8 months pregnant, Jamie, Bobby, Monica and Russ threw Cory and TC a surprise baby shower. They got everything the baby would need. Now all they needed was the baby.   
  
***************  
  
Two weeks later, TC wanted Cory to stay home from work. With two weeks left to go until the baby was due, he wanted her to get as much rest as possible. She was not too happy having to stay home and do nothing, but she knew it was for the best.   
  
During the day, she had been folding the baby's clothes and putting them into the dresser. At 1pm, she decided to take a break for lunch.   
  
At the same time, TC asked Monica to go home for lunch, and while she was there, she could check on Cory. Monica wanted to stop home first, so she could put the tv dinner in the microwave and while it was cooking, she would see how Cory was. She went into her bedroom first and threw her things down onto the bed. She looked out her window and saw Cory.   
  
"Everything seems okay so far," she thought to herself.  
  
At that moment, Monica saw Cory clutch her stomach and bend forward.  
  
"Uh oh," Monica thought.  
  
She raced over to Cory and TC's house and went right in.   
  
"Sarge, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"No, I think my water just broke," Cory said, wincing in pain, "Will you call TC?"  
  
"I'm already on it," said Monica, hoping TC would pick up.  
  
The phone rang at the firehouse. Russ picked up the phone.  
  
"SMPD. Granger here."   
  
"Russ, where is TC?"  
  
"Well, hello to you too," Russ answered back.  
  
"Cut the crap Russ, Cory's water just broke. Where is the Lt.?"  
  
"Hang on!" Russ said.  
  
Russ put the phone down and ran up the stairs to TC's office.  
  
"Line 2, Lt. Monica says Cory is in labor!" Russ told him.  
  
"What! Oh my God!" TC said, picking up the phone, "Harper?"  
  
"Lt., Cory's water just broke! Do you want me to call an ambulance? Or what should I do?" she asked him.  
  
"No, I'm on my way in a cruiser," TC said, "can I talk to Cory?"  
  
"Sure, just a sec."  
  
Monica handed Cory the phone, who was now sitting on the couch.  
  
"TC. The baby is coming!" she told him.  
  
"I know sweetheart, I'm on my way. Hold on okay?" TC said, trying to calm her.  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"I love you," TC said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They both hung up. TC ran down the stairs, shouting for Russ to go with him and then he yelled to the whole station that the baby was on the way. Everyone clapped as the two ran out of the firehouse.  
  
****************  
  
TC and Russ sped to his house with the lights and sirens flashing. TC ran inside and saw Cory and Monica doing the lamaze breathing they had learned.   
  
"Cory, I'm here!" TC said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"It hurts TC!" Cory said, having another contraction.  
  
"I know, sweetie, lets get you to the hospital and have this baby!" TC said.  
  
Cory could only nod as another contraction hit.  
  
***************  
  
Russ drove to the hospital and Cory laid in the backseat with TC, who was helping her breathe through the contractions. They were getting closer and closer. Monica was in front with Russ, trying to keep him calm too. He had never seen a woman in labor before, and Monica didn't want him passing out while he was driving.   
  
***************  
  
At the hospital, Dr. Madison met them in the Emergency Room and immediately sent her up to OB. TC followed and put on the scrubs and then went into Cory's room. It wouldn't be long now.  
  
Russ and Monica were waiting in the waiting room, when Jamie and Bobby got there.   
  
"Still nothing?" they asked.  
  
"Nope, still waiting," Monica told them.  
  
***************  
  
Thirty minutes later, TC came out to the waiting room. He had the biggest smile on his face. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. This time, he didn't care if they saw the tears.  
  
"Well? Don't keep us in suspense! What is it?" Monica asked.  
  
"Yeah! What is it?" chimed Russ, Jamie and Bobby.  
  
"We have a son," TC cried, "a beautiful baby boy."  
  
"Cory is okay too?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yeah, mother and son are doing great," TC said.  
  
Each of the four officers went over to congratulate TC. They knew he was extremely happy. He wasn't this happy with Chris. It was only when he and Cory were together.  
  
***************  
  
TC went back into Cory's hospital room to see her and their new son. Cory was holding him and TC just stood there watching them. This was his family. The woman he loved with all he had and their son. A part of both of them.   
  
"He is so perfect," Cory said, looking up at TC, "Just like his daddy."  
  
TC kissed Cory and then kissed his new son's head.  
  
"Would you like to hold him?" she asked.  
  
"More than anything," TC replied.  
  
She carefully handed the infant to his daddy. She kept thinking how much he looked like him. The little guy had a full head of light brown hair and dimples in his cheeks. This was the best day of her life.  
  
"Thank you for giving this gift to me," TC told her, "I love you and our son more than anything."   
  
"I love you both so much too," Cory answered, "I never knew this much love was possible."  
  
They spent the next few minutes holding and getting to know their son. Then the nurse came in, to take him for his first bath.  
  
"I'll bring him back as soon as I'm finished," she told them.  
  
Cory and TC both kissed their son and then handed him to the nurse. They watched as she put him in his bassinet and rolled him towards the nursery.  
  
***************  
  
TC and Cory kissed each other again, still marveling at the fact they had just had a baby, their baby.  
  
"Ya know, there is still something we have to do," Cory said.  
  
"What's that?" TC asked, wondering what she would say.  
  
"Give our son a name," she replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, with all the excitement lately, I forgot," TC said laughing.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"I have always loved Liam," he told her.  
  
"So have I," she laughed, "and its Irish, just like our last names."  
  
"How about Liam Victor Callaway?" TC asked her, knowing she would agree.  
  
Cory's eyes started tearing up and she said:  
  
"It's perfect."  
  
Five minutes later, the nurse brought baby Liam back in. The three of them were a picture perfect family. They told her the baby's name and she went to record it on his birth certificate.  
  
***************  
  
Two days later, Cory and Liam went home. On the way, Cory asked TC if they could stop at the firehouse to show the four officers their little miracle. Russ, Monica, Jamie and Bobby oohed and aahed over Liam for about a half hour before TC decided it was time to take his family home.   
  
That night, TC knew that he would never ask for anything. He had the only things he had ever wanted. A woman he loved more than life itself and their son who was the best gift he had every received.   
  
THE END 


End file.
